


Pozszywany świat

by Satanachia



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bingo 2015, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Niebetowane. Bieda w kraju. </p>
<p>Czytamy przed/po (niby spoiler):<br/>Garść informacji, bez których ogarnięcie tematu może być trudne:<br/>– w Stanach obrączkę nosi się na lewej dłoni, na prawej zaś noszą je wdowcy i wdowy, którzy wciąż odbywają żałobę<br/>–  strzyga i strzygoń powstają albo poprzez klątwę (przykład: Wiedźmin) albo w momencie, w którym umiera osoba nosząca dwie dusze (śmierć bliźniaka przy porodzie, dziecka rodzącego się w tej samej izbie, kogoś umierającego nieopodal), wówczas jedna odchodzi, a druga uwięziona w ciele ożywia je i rusza na polowanie. Strzygi są głodne nie tyle mięsa co emocji, których im odmawiano latami, to są puste dusze, puste naczynia, które próbują jakoś zapełnić. W wielu wierzeniach utrzymują ludzkie formy, niekiedy żyją pośród ludzi, by w nocy uciec do lasu, zzuć z siebie ludzką skórę i pod postacią sów polować na lubieżników i tych, którzy zapuszczają się na ich tereny. Ze skóry Strzygi można uszyć człowieka, o ile wykorzysta się tylko to, co oferuje jej „ciało” (tzn skórę jako materiał, włosy jako nici), a kiedy ta powróci do nowego ciała zagnieździ się w nim i będzie czekać aż „cieleśnie dojrzeje”, by wrócić do swoich.</p>
<p>No. No Maria uszyła sobie syna, no. Prościej się nie da. <br/>Dziękuję.<br/>Wciąż niczego nie żałuję.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pozszywany świat

**Author's Note:**

> Niebetowane. Bieda w kraju. 
> 
> Czytamy przed/po (niby spoiler):  
> Garść informacji, bez których ogarnięcie tematu może być trudne:  
> – w Stanach obrączkę nosi się na lewej dłoni, na prawej zaś noszą je wdowcy i wdowy, którzy wciąż odbywają żałobę  
> –  strzyga i strzygoń powstają albo poprzez klątwę (przykład: Wiedźmin) albo w momencie, w którym umiera osoba nosząca dwie dusze (śmierć bliźniaka przy porodzie, dziecka rodzącego się w tej samej izbie, kogoś umierającego nieopodal), wówczas jedna odchodzi, a druga uwięziona w ciele ożywia je i rusza na polowanie. Strzygi są głodne nie tyle mięsa co emocji, których im odmawiano latami, to są puste dusze, puste naczynia, które próbują jakoś zapełnić. W wielu wierzeniach utrzymują ludzkie formy, niekiedy żyją pośród ludzi, by w nocy uciec do lasu, zzuć z siebie ludzką skórę i pod postacią sów polować na lubieżników i tych, którzy zapuszczają się na ich tereny. Ze skóry Strzygi można uszyć człowieka, o ile wykorzysta się tylko to, co oferuje jej „ciało” (tzn skórę jako materiał, włosy jako nici), a kiedy ta powróci do nowego ciała zagnieździ się w nim i będzie czekać aż „cieleśnie dojrzeje”, by wrócić do swoich.
> 
> No. No Maria uszyła sobie syna, no. Prościej się nie da.   
> Dziękuję.  
> Wciąż niczego nie żałuję.

Tony zawsze wiedział, że jest inny. I nie chodziło tutaj o to, że zbudował swojego pierwszego robota, mając zaledwie sześć lat. Jego inność wcale nie objawiała się geniuszem. Geniuszem mógł być każdy, kto dostał odpowiednie geny, wytłumaczyła mu jednego dnia Mamma, ale nikt nie mógł być taki jak on, był inny niż wszyscy, był wyjątkowy.

„Dziwadło” warczał Ojciec, w tych rzadkich chwilach, kiedy Tony był na tyle nieuważny, by napatoczyć się na niego w nocy. Kiedy był zbyt zasłuchany w Sowy, by usłyszeć chwiejne, pijackie kroki.

„Zejdź mi z oczu” 

Tony schodził. Sowy milkły. Noc znowu była tylko nocą; senną porą, której cisza wwiercał się w mózg Tony'ego i odbierała spokój.  
`  
Nie potrafił spać bez Sów. 

 

„Shh, shh, bambino” szeptała później Mamma, pomagając mu ułożyć się do snu. „One wrócą, zawsze do ciebie wracają.”

Podświadomie Tony wie o tym – Sowy nie lubią Ojca i milkną w jego obecności, ale nigdy nie zostawiają go samego na długo. Podobnie jak on, bardziej od Howarda lękają się samotności i wracają, gdy tylko cień Ojca skryje się za rogiem.

Na samym początku, gdy dopiero co zaczęły przylatywać, Mamma była przerażona. Tony do końca życia będzie pamiętał kwaśny odór strachu, który emanował od jego matki, kiedy jednego wieczoru znalazła go w jego pokoju, z na wpół rozkręconym mechanicznym dinozaurem, i ogromnym, brązowym puchaczem, który obserwował go dobrodusznie ze swojego stanowiska na szafie. 

Mamma z trudem i dopiero przy pomocy jednej z pokojówek, udało się przegonić ptaka z pokoju. Tony zanosił się wówczas rozpaczliwym płaczem i wyciągał drobne rączki w stronę okna, próbując zatrzymać sowę w środku, dopiero wyraźnie zatrzaśnięte wręcz na jej dziobie okiennice powstrzymały ptaka przed próbą powrotu. Puchacz usiadł na niedalekim drzewie, nastroszył pióra i nie odleciał stamtąd aż do następnego poranka.

Tony jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak samotny jak tamtej nocy, gdzie pomimo ciepłych objęć śpiącej z nim matki i trzymanego w dłoniach pluszowego Kapitana Ameryki, coś zimnego wręcz pełzało po jego ciele. Dopiero kiedy puchacz powrócił, przyprowadzając ze sobą kilka mniejszych sówek, i na nowo zajął swoje miejsce na szafie chłód odszedł a Tony przestał płakać po nocach. Wtedy Maria niechętnie zaakceptowała obecność Sów w ich życiu, które towarzyszyły Tony'emu wszędzie gdzie tylko mogły, co w pewnym momencie przerażało każdą zatrudnioną do opieki nad nim kobietę.

„To diable nasienie” szeptała między sobą służba, zerkając ostrożnie po kątach, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, by donieść Państwu. „Sprzedali własne dziecko!”

Sowy pohukiwały tylko miękko, zagłuszając ich słowa przed małym Tonym, gdy chłopiec pałętał się pod nogami, szukając sobie zajęcia, z czego dorośli nic sobie nie robili. Dla wszystkich w Posiadłości wiadomym było, że Howard, gdyby tylko mógł, pozbyłby się dzieciaka przy pierwszej nadarzającej okazji, a Maria od dawna nie miała w domu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Tony nie miał komu się poskarżyć. Nawet mu to nie przeszkadzało. Miał Sowy. Nie potrzebował nikogo innego. 

 

„Kiedy będziesz starszy, pójdziemy do lasu” powiedziała jednego wieczoru Mamma, przeczesując łagodnie jego włosy „i wtedy wszystko zrozumiesz”.

Tony pociągnął nosem i skrył posiniaczony policzek wtulając się w poduszkę. Nie chciał zrozumieć. Do niemal wszystkich dzieci w jego klasie, na sobotni piknik z okazji Dnia Ojca przyszli rodzice, jedynym wyjątkiem był Matt, którego tata leżał w szpitalu po operacji nogi i Tony, któremu Howard szybko wybił z głowy sam pomysł „rodzinnego dnia”. Policzek i warga bolały go przez kilka dni, nawet zwykle pocieszająca obecność Sów nie pomagała, ale wiedział, że nie może się mazgaić. Ojciec nienawidził kiedy mazgaił się z byle powodu. _Starkowie są zrobieni z żelaza_ , mówił wówczas a Tony tłumił wzbierający w gardle płacz. 

Klamra od pasa bolała mocniej niż dłoń.

 

„Musisz być ostrożny” pouczała go kilka miesięcy później Mamma, poprawiając jego przekrzywiony krawat i odrobinę za dużą marynarkę mundurka, który przez jego drobną posturę zjeżdżał mu z ramion nawet po kilku poprawkach. Za jej plecami, niczym cień, stał Jarvis, który swoją ponurą miną mówił wszystko co sądzi o swoich pracodawcach i blednącym siniaku na twarzy chłopca. To zdarzało się zbyt często, nawet jak na jego staroświeckie poglądy wychowawcze. 

„Jestem ostrożny” Tony powoli artykułował słowa, unikając dotykania językiem bolesnego miejsca na dziąśle, o które zahaczył zeszłej nocy zębami. „Ale on jest… głośny. Wszystko zagłusza. Chciałem tylko, żeby przestał” dodał po chwili, pochylając głowę. Kobieta wzdycha.

„Nie możesz mówić w ten sposób do ojca. Dobrze wiesz, że jest nerwowy” Żołądek Tony'ego przewraca się na samą myśl o Howardzie jak o ojcu. Sowy pohukują zgodnie i zmieniają swoje stanowiska. Tony nie musi tego widzieć. Niemal czuje drżenie piór na swojej skórze i nerwowe dreptanie sowich łapek, kiedy przechodzą na niższe gałęzie. 

Mamma zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę, jakby doskonale wiedziała co chodzi mu po głowie. 

Na sam dotyk Sów chciał biec, biec, biec, tak daleko jak tylko zdoła, tak daleko aż zbłądzi w Lesie, aż Sowy skryją go pod swymi skrzydłami, odgonią obce oczy i Głód, i już nigdy więcej nie zostawią samego. Bo właśnie tym było mieszkanie w Posiadłości. Samotnością, której nie potrafiły odgonić ani dotyk matki, ani przyjazne gesty Jarvisa. To wciąż było za mało, a on był głodny, tak bardzo Głodny.

Palce Mamma przesunęły się łagodnie po jego szyi; Tony usłużnie udał, że nie czuł jej wzdrygnięcia, kiedy natknęła się na Szew. Nie lubiła ich pamiętać, nie lubiła tego co reprezentują, o czym przypominają. 

Ciemne oczy Jarvisa na Tonym a ten uśmiechnął się do kamerdynera nad ramieniem matki. Starzec wiedział.Wiedział nawet przed Howardem, i Tony'emu to nie przeszkadzało. 

Był z Wysp, ze Starego Kontynentu. Tam ludzie czuli więcej niż tutaj. Tutaj wszystko było ciche, wszystko było martwe. 

Ostre końcówki kłów załaskotały wargę chłopca a kamerdyner odwrócił szybko wzrok. Nie chciał widzieć prawdziwego Anthony'ego. 

Jeszcze tylko trochę, jeszcze kilka lat. Oboje o tym wiedzieli.

_Jeszcze kilka lat i nasyci Głód, podobnie jak robił to wcześniej._

 

Mamma wstała milcząco i zasłoniła Tony'emu widok na Jarvisa, jednak pod jej łokciem bez problemu widział prawą dłoń starca, na której wciąż błyszczała złota obrączka, którą teraz nerwowo obracał kciukiem. Głód wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą

_Od dawna nie potrzebował już Lasu czy wyjaśnień Mamma.  
Potrzebował tylko czasu, więcej czasu. _

Sowy zahuczały zgodnie.


End file.
